A mounting post for supporting a light emitting diode (LED) or other lighting device in a lighted electrical pushbutton switch makes the handling of the LED much more convenient, when it is desired to insert or remove the LED from the switch. These posts are conventionally constructed with a generally cylindrical base having a pair of parallel passageways that run all the way through them from their top to their bottom surfaces for receiving the leads of the LED. In the past, in order to secure the LED to such a post, several different methods were employed; but none of these proved to be entirely satisfactory.
For example, the leads were twisted after they emerged from the bottom of the post; but this was an awkward procedure; and at times it was difficult to keep the terminal ends of the leads in parallel position for insertion into printed circuit boards. Another method of securing the leads was to glue them in; however, this procedure required additional equipment and materials and required curing time for the adhesive. A third method for securing the leads in the support post was merely to employ friction. However, this method had the disadvantage of requiring tighter tolerances in order to insure that the leads would not fall out of the post too easily due merely to gravitational force.
the present invention provides a mounting post for an LED, or other lighting device, which securely holds the LED on the mounting post in a manner which requires no adhesive, and which does not require the closer tolerances needed to obtain friction holding and which insures that the lead will be substantially parallel after they emerge from the passageways of the post.